kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaction Command
Reaction Command is a feature introduced in Kingdom Hearts II. At certain points in the game, a green triangle will appear on screen to represent the Triangle button of the PlayStation2 controller. Pressing the Triangle button will activate a context-sensitive command, which usually produce beneficial results. These can range from countering the enemy's attack to opening a chest, and some reaction commands are required to progress. =Non-Battle Reaction Commands= Talk Used to talk to NPCs. Open Sora or Roxas uses the Keyblade to open chests. =In-battle Reaction Commands= Reversal *Sora (or Roxas) quickly slides around an enemy, confusing and paralyzing all Dusks and Creepers in the immediate area for a short time. :Reversal can also be used against Twilight Thorn's and Xemnas' lightning bolts. In this case, Sora (or Roxas) will dodge the attack by jumping along the length of the lightning (in an animation similar to Aerial Dodge} and brings the player within attack range of Xemnas or Twilight Thorn. Dispel *Sora strikes the lexicon Zexion is hiding in, freeing himself from the illusionary arena. : Dispel is also available to use against the Shaman Heartless, albeit only in the Pride Lands. The Command appears when a series of blue flames attack and encircle Lion Sora, and Dispel allows Sora to use them against his enemies. Show Stealer * Show Stealer is available during the second battle against Demyx in Hollow Bastion. The Command appears when Demyx jumps towards Sora and attempts to launch him into the air. If Show Stealer is activated, Sora stands behind Demyx and holds his Keyblade in a guitar-like fashion before hitting Demyx, therefore interrupting his attacks and forcing him away. Rob Count *Sora evades Marluxia's slash and pulls up his scythe with the Keyblade. After gaining control, Sora throws the scythe towards Marluxia, damaging him and earning back his count down numerals. Air Trample *Sora jumps over Marluxia's scythe, knocks him into the air and strikes him with the Keyblade. Learn *Sora snatches an attack from either Xaldin or a Dragoon, leaps into the air, thrashes downward, Keyblade first, and lands on the enemy. The charging phase (Stealing the attack) can be done up to nine times if the normal attack is not used. Magic can still be used freely. :Used against: Xaldin or Dragoon Nobody. Wild Dance *Sora grabs a Water Form and swings it around his head, attacking the other water forms in the area. Also used against Armored Xemnas, where it is called "Water Dance". :Used against: Demyx's Water Forms Warp Snipe *Sora zooms at super speed in front of a crossbow bolt and deflects it. Can be used multiple times. :Used against: Xigbar or Sniper Nobody Fail-Safe *Sora grabs an Assassin that is about to self-destruct, and throws it towards the ground, dealing damage to nearby enemies and forcing other Assassins to emerge from the ground. :Used against: Assassin Nobodies Berserk *Sora grabs his opponent's weapon and floats around, picking up additional non-boss enemies. :Used against: Saïx or Berserker Nobody. Eclipse *Sora, holding a Berserker or Saïx's claymore, flips backwards and hits the enemy. The combo can be continued for two more attacks. Each attack deals half the normal attack damage. :Used against: Saïx or Berserker Nobody, when holding their claymore. Magna Storm *Sora, after three successive Eclipse attacks, throws all his strength at the enemy, dealing triple damage with each strike. :Used against: Saïx or Berserker Nobody. Overtaker *Roxas leaps at Axel, repeatedly attacking him with both keyblades. :Used against: Axel (in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town) Clear Light *Roxas throws Axel to the ground, forcing him to turn the lava-flooded floor back to normal. :Used against: Axel (in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town) Burst Edge *Roxas throws both his Keyblades at Axel, forcing him out of the wall of flame. :Used against: Axel (in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town) Key Counter *When the Twilight Thorn tries to punch him, Roxas jumps over the Twilight Thorn's hand, and slashes its face. :Used against: Twilight Thorn Lunarsault *After being thrown into the air by the Twilight Thorn, Roxas slashes it in the head while coming down. :Used against: Twilight Thorn Break Raid *After tipping Roxas off the pillar, the Twilight Thorn creates a giant orb. Roxas throws the Keyblade into the orb, causing it to explode. :Used against: Twilight Thorn Facedown Sora forcefully breaks the curse Xemnas laid on him, then rushes up the side of the tower while Xemnas jumps down from the top. (The next action command is determined by how far apart Sora and Xemnas are when the player activates it.) Clash Sora and Xemnas pass by each other without attacking. Break Through Sora strikes Xemnas, doing minor damage. Finish When in close contact with Xemnas, Sora blocks and counters Xemnas' attack, slamming him into the tower.(In Final Mix+, successfully activating this reaction command will leave Xemnas with 1HP.) Slicer When facing a rising block from the skyscrapers, Sora does a slight jump back while twirling and charging his Keyblade. He then lunges through the block and executes three flashing slashes, slicing the block apart. Skyscraper Sora slices the blocks from skyscrapers while jumping from the sliced blocks to approach the Castle when facing Xemnas in the Inxeistent World. Stunt Dodge Sora makes a high leap and jumps to the other side of the cannon. A Reaction Command used to escape the attacks of the cannon. Riding Shot *Sora locks onto one of the skyscraper blocks and bats it towards the Nobody Dragon. Meteor Rain *Riku executes a 360 slash that breaks the skyscraper block, launching the debris towards the Dragoon's Ship, breaking its wing shield. Rescue *Riku leaps up and frees Sora from Xemnas' grip. Defend When Xemnas knocks Sora's Keyblade away, Riku grabs it and throws it back. Reflect *Riku spins his Keyblade and blocks the rapid Aerial Blades fired by Xemnas. Reflect also replaces Sora's attack command, since it is crucial to press the buttons(both reaction command and attack buttons) in order to survive the inundation of Aerial Blades. Rising Sun *After Sora attacks an Armored Knight, he dives down to punch the enemy up to 5 times. :Used against: Armored Knight (after attacking it) Firagun and Blizzagun *Sora either stabs his Keyblade into the Volcanic Lord or grabs the nose of the Blizzard Lord, and throws him into Volcanic Lord :Used against: Blizzard and Volcanic Lords Lance Tug *Sora grabs the sword of a Lance Soldier and takes a ride with the berserk lance, damaging any enemies the lance hits. :Used against: Lance Soldier Snag *Sora jumps up and grabs a Surveillance Robot from behind. Sparkle Ray *Sora spins in a circle as the Surveillance Robot fires its laser, effectively destroying or severely injuring all surrounding enemies. Bat Cry *Sora latches the Keyblade onto one Hook Bat's hook. Sora then spins through midair, hitting airborne enemies with the captured Hook Bat. Block Sora blocks all of Sephiroth's rapid sword slices in one go (*only applies to Sephiroth's Flash combo.) Rapid Blow Sora rushes in and attacks multiple times. *Used on Aerial Knocker Air Twister Sora grabs an Air Pirate and swings it around. Bolt Reversal Sora reflects the bolt laser of a Bolt Tower by tapping the triangle button repeatedly. Capsule Prize Sora cranks a prize out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 100-75% enemy HP left) Rare Capsule Sora cranks a normal item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 74-50% enemy HP left) Limited Capsule Sora cranks a rare item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 49-25% enemy HP left) Prime Capsule Sora cranks out a very rare item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 24-1% enemy HP left) Root Ravager Sora uproots a Creeper Plant, creating a shockwave that damages surrounding enemies. Heal Stomp Sora stomps a Crescendo, healing the party. (power = Sora's magic x30) Full Swing Sora hits a midair Large Body or Fat Bandit with a powerful attack. Clear Shot Sora reflects ice blast back at Fortuneteller. Release Sora automatically defeats Gargoyle Warrior or Gargoyle Knight. *It's also used against Thresholder to draw out the real target, Possessor, and against Shadow Stalker to drive it out of the columns and chandelier. Guard Blocks Large Body's tobaggon attack. Kickback After Guard, hits Large Body 6 times. Rodeo Ride on Living Bone's back, causing shockwaves. Grand Cross After Rodeo, flip Living Bone and ram it into the ground, headfirst, smashing its head. Quick Blade Dash and attack Magnum Loader quickly. Dodge Roll Roll out of harm's way before Minute Bomb self-destructs. Bump Knock Morning Star (Heartless) into the air. Meteor Strike After Bump, slam Morning Star (Heartless) into the ground repeatedly. Wind Dance Leap into the air and attack Neoshadow. Speed Trap Gather in Rapid Thrusters. Aero Blade After Speed Trap, spin like a propeller in the air, damaging nearby enemies. Shift Shot Grab and toss Silver Rock while it's in a ball of light. Cyclone Aerial diving attack against Soldier. Tornado Ride Ride a Tornado Step, using the Analog Stick to spin around and damage enemies. Begin Game Begins game in which player must time actions so that all commands are "0", or Sora is turned into a card by Gamblers or Luxord. Stop Dice Begins game in which player must time actions so that all commands are "0", or Sora is turned into a dice block by Gamblers or Luxord. Duel Stance Sora must select "The End" in the menu bar before time is up to dash through Samurai Backshuffle Sora leaps backward repeatedly to dodge Undead Pirate A's axe slashes. High Counter After Backshuffle, Sora counterattacks Undead Pirate A. Return Fire Sora blocks crossbow bolts back at Undead Pirate C. Twin Counter After Barbossa attacks Jack Sparrow, help Jack get back to his senses. Sonic Dive After Twin Counter, attack Barbossa. Riding Shot Step on Barbossa's sword. Reverse Blade After Riding Shot, attack Barbossa Wake Up! Cogsworth stuns Beast with bell. Charge When Beast's HP gets low, repeatedly tap triangle button to fill gauge. Get Up! If Charge is successful, wakes up Beast, finishing battle. Evade Avoids Cerberus's "Trap" attack. Jump! After Evade, leap high into the air. Dog Paddle After Jump!, slams down, stunning Cerberus. Step Vault Use Dark Thorn's back to leap onto chandelier. Catch Drop chandelier onto Dark Thorn after Step Vault. Pendulum Round After Catch, swing chandelier around, hurling Dark Thorn away. Slingshot After Dark Thorn throws Sora towards a pillar, land sideways on pillar and jump back, countering. Kickspring Hurl Experiment's body into other parts. Return Return cursed medallions to chest during 2nd Grim Reaper battle. Hinder Stop Grim Reaper from collecting medallions. Loot Launch After Hinder, launch Grim Reaper skyward to collect medallions. Aura Short Shoot one of Hercule' aura orbs at Hades, knocking him out of berserk mode. Hold Back Runs around Groundshaker to stun it. Jump Leap onto Groundshaker's back. Fend Deflect Groundshaker's giant foot from stomping Sora. Vanquish Slash through Hydra head to slay it. Phil One-Two Makes Phil toss an urn into the air while Sora's on Hydra's back. Urninator Drop urn onto Hydra's back, stunning heads. Pegasus Run Fly on Pegasus' back past Hydra's many heads. Attack While on Pegasus, slash at Hydra heads. Freeze With Cluster Bar full, halt Hostile Program's movements. Roll Up Grab Jafar's genie-tail and wrap him up. Spin Burst After Roll Up, spin Jafar around and around, dazing him. Capture After depleting Lock, Shock, or Barrel's HP, knock a toybox into them to capture them inside. Flip Flips cards to reveal other side during Luxord battle. Fore! Swing the Keyblade golfer-style to knock presents up onto Oogie Boogie's platform to shatter the glass floor. High Climb Climb up wall Sark summons. Needle Dive After High Climb, leaps from atop the wall, Keyblade-first straight into Sark's forehead, knocking him out. Erase Begins beam attack on MCP. (Requires Tron) Charge Repeatedly tap triangle button to erase MCP's data, damaging it gradually. About-Face When Pete (Timeless River) runs crazy, turn him around with the Keyblade. Pinball When Pete activates his shield, swings Keyblade at him, knocking him across the room, breaking his shield. Air Slash When fighting Pete in the Timeless River, when the Building Site scaffolding becomes unstable, makes Sora swing Keyblade like a propeller. Inside Combo When Prison Keeper is about to "swallow" Lock, Shock, or Barrel, leap inside to attack. Zone Guard Block Sark's disc attack. Disc Strike After Zone Guard, send disc back at Sark. Counter When Scar pounces on Sora, hurls him away. Press Lock swords with Shan-Yu, tap triangle button repeatedly. Takedown After Press, knock Shan-Yu away. Call Call Pumbaa away from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, causing the hyenas to collide. Break Block Xigbar's "Sniper" attack.